À chacun son choix
by Nagasaki-3000
Summary: Crossover avec les Chevaliers d'Émeraude- une destinée, une vie. L'amour d'une Immortelle et d'un humain peut causer bien des ravages.


Salut! Ça, et bien, c'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter que je mets sur internet. C'est aussi un crossover avec les Chevaliers d'Émeraude. Si vous avez pas lu cette série, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour à votre librairie ou à votre bibliothèque les lire, ça vaut le détour! J'aime autant ça sinon plus que Harry Potter! Maintenant, place à la lecture!

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et son monde appartient à JK Rowlings et Les chevaliers d'Émeraude et leur monde à Anne Robillard. Les autres personnages m'appartiennent et je ne fais pas d'argent d'aucune façon avec cette histoire. Je ne fait que m'amuser avec cette histoire.  

C'était comme si une étrange langueur envahissait ses membres un à un. Chaque geste devenait de plus en plus pénible. Elle essaya de résister, d'obliger ses muscles à réagir…mais en vain!

L'extrême lassitude gagnait tout son corps sans qu'elle puisse s'y opposer. Elle crut voir une ombre noire menaçante derrière elle. D'un sursaut, elle réussit à se tourner vers l'inquiétante apparition. Mais la créature sombre avait disparu. La situation ne s'améliorait pas pour autant. Emily était comme une mouche qui se débat dans une toile d'araignée. Son soubresaut n'avait réussi qu'à resserrer les liens invisibles qui la paralysait. Maintenant qu'elle était complètement immobilisée, l'ombre noire surgit à nouveau de sa cachette.

_« Laisse-toi aller… Ne résiste pas, ouvre ton esprit, disait une voix dans sa tête. Tu es des nôtres… »_

-Emily! Réveilles-toi bon sang!

Emily se réveilla en sursaut. Sa compagne de chambre était plus qu'inquiète, son visage blême la trahissait.

-Sais-tu combien tu m'as fait peur en criant ainsi? Tu as sûrement réussi à réveiller tout l'orphelinat, alors là chapeau!

-Je n'ai jamais fait un cauchemar aussi effrayant de toute ma vie Cho, si tu savais… murmura Emily d'une voix faible.

-Tu vas mieux? Dit Cho Chang d'une voix plus douce, inquiète de voir son amie aussi faible.

-Ça ira, j'm'en remettrai. Répondit la jeune fille en esquissant un sourire.

-Tu es sûre? Tu ne veux pas quelque chose, de l'eau ou un truc du genre?

-Non, ça va. Tout ce que je veux à présent, c'est de me rendormir.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux. Se résigna Cho en se remettant dans son lit. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. Répondit Emily.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration de Cho se fit de plus en plus régulière et profonde. Mais Emily Grayson ne dormait toujours pas. Son rêve tourmentait encore et toujours son esprit. Il lui semblait si réel!

 La jeune orpheline faisait souvent des rêves étranges mais celui-là les battait tous à plate couture.

 Une peur sans nom s'insinua dans son esprit. La jeune fille n'avait jusque là jamais eu peur ou presque. La peur était pour elle un signe de lâcheté, il fallait toujours la combattre. Mais cette peur-là était celle que tous craignent. Pas la peur de couler ses examens ou de parler en public. C'était la véritable peur, celle qui vous déchire les entrailles et vous entraîne dans un gouffre sans fond. Emily ignorait la raison de cette peur mais elle savait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

Le cadran indiquait 4h23 du matin. Elle décida que ce n'était plus la peine d'essayer de se rendormir et s'habilla. L'uniforme de l'orphelinat était gris et de mauvaise qualité. ( N/A : on imagine un uniforme d'école privée en dix fois plus laid et inconfortable)

Une fois habillée, Emily prit son sac à bandouillère et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Elle se rendit au dernier étage de la bâtisse et souleva la trappe qui menait au toit. Le toit était un endroit de réflexion et de paix pour la jeune fille. Elle avait découvert l'endroit quand elle avait huit ans. Elle y venait quand la vie lui faisait mal et pour écrire. Jamais personne n'avait découvert qu'elle y venait. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, même pas à Cho et à Raven, ses meilleures amies.

 Sa peur s'estompa un peu en voyant les étoiles pâlissantes pour laisser place à l'aube. Elle prit une feuille de papier dans son sac et y écrivit son cauchemar. Écrire ses peurs était un bon moyen de les exorciser, lui avait dit un jour son professeur de français, Mlle Calendar. Mais cette fois-ci, cela ne marcha guère. Emily prit la feuille avec colère, la déchira et lança les morceaux au vent.

 À ce moment précis, le soleil fit son apparition à l'horizon. Sa colère disparut d'un coup. Elle détestait se mettre en colère mais lorsque cela arrivait, sa fureur était terrible. Certains garçons de l'orphelinat la craignait car une des ses légendaires colères se porta sur eux lorsqu'ils s'étaient moqués d'elle. Cela faisait près de sept ans. Elle avait désormais quinze ans, presque seize. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et les yeux de la même couleur. Elle était petite mais très jolie. De nombreux orphelins avaient déjà eu le béguin pour elle, mais elle les repoussaient tous avec gentillesse. Elle se trouvait elle-même trop rêveuse, mais elle attendait le grand amour, comme de nombreuses adolescentes de son âge. Elle sortit de ses rêveries et regarda sa montre : 5h45. Elle devait retourner dans sa chambre avant six heures, heure du réveil pour tous.

-Youhou, Mily, tu m'écoute?

-Pardon Raven, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Répondit Emily.

C'était maintenant la matinée. La plupart des orphelins devaient aller aux cours d'été mais certains, comme Raven et Emily, n'y étaient pas obligés, vu leurs excellents résultats.

-Comme je disais, as-tu vu Cho? Demanda Raven.

-Elle doit faire ses devoirs de vacances pour tu-sais-où. Dit Emily.

Raven et Emily savaient que Cho était une sorcière, car elles étaient présentes quand leur amie avait reçu le hibou de Poudlard lui annonçant qu'elle était une sorcière.

**« _Flash Back »_**__

Emily, Raven et Cho étaient seules dans la bibliothèque. Les autres orphelins étaient tous soit dehors ou en cours d'été. Les trois jeunes filles devaient nettoyer la bibliothèque en guise de punition car elles avaient été vues dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Puis soudain, Emily poussa un cri.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bon sang de bon soir! S'écria Raven.

-Il y a un hibou à la fenêtre! Expliqua Emily.

-C'est vrai. Dit simplement Cho qui regardait la fenêtre.

-Un hibou en plein jour mais c'est de la folie! Murmura Raven.

Les trois jeunes filles allèrent ouvrir la fenêtre. Une lettre était accrochée à la patte du hibou. Cho prit la lettre et la lit. Son visage devint blême au fur et à mesure de la lecture.

-C'est une blague ou quoi! Murmura-t-elle.

Raven et Emily prirent la lettre et la lisèrent. Emily était plus que surprise mais pas Raven.

-Et bien, dit-elle. Ça explique plein de choses. Comme la fois où tu étais en colère et que toutes les assiettes se sont cassées « mystérieusement ».

-Et aussi lorsque tu as coulé ton examen de mathématiques et que les cheveux du prof sont devenus rouges pendant toute une journée! Renchérit Emily en riant.

L'amitié des jeunes filles se trouva renforcée par le « secret ». Raven et Emily auraient bien voulu recevoir une lettre l'année suivante mais non. Mais cela ne les dérangeaient pas plus que cela. Elles n'avaient jamais été jalouses de leur amie sorcière. Cho se fit des amies sorcières mais jamais elle n'oublia ses deux premières amies de l'orphelinat.

**« _Fin du Flash Back » _**

-Mais bon sang! Tu ne m'écoute jamais ma parole! S'écria Raven.

-Mais oui, mais c'est que là je me rappelais quand Cho avait reçu sa lettre de tu-sais-où. Si tu avais vu ta tête à ce moment là! Dit Emily en riant face à se souvenir.

-Ah, ah, ah, je ris mais là nous devons aller manger je te signale. Dit Raven.

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent au réfectoire. Le menu de ce midi était du ragoût. Après s'être servies, elles allèrent rejoindre Cho qui les attendaient à leur table habituelle.

-Vous savez quoi? Dit cette dernière surexcitée. J'ai eu la permission de la vieille Nhimey pour aller passer le reste des vacances chez mon amie Marietta!

-C'est super pour toi. Répondit Emily. Mais c'est dommage, nous te voyons déjà si peu pendant les vacances, tu n'es même pas restée un mois cette année! (S'adressant à Raven) Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de t'empiffrer comme un porc!

-Ben choi? Chai faim! Répondit Raven la bouche pleine.

-Tu ressembles à un garçon de Gryffondor qui mange exactement de la même manière que toi! Dit Cho en riant.

-Comment il s'appelle? Demanda Emily.

-Ron Weasley, je crois. C'est le meilleur ami de mon ancien petit-ami, Harry Potter.

-Alors, vous avez officiellement rompu? Demanda Raven qui était folle des potins.

-Oui. On s'est écrit cet été afin de l'officialiser comme tu dis. On a décidé de rester simplement des amis. Il faut dire que nous n'étions absolument pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Et quand pars-tu? Demanda Emily en voulant changer de sujet.

-Je pars cet après-midi. Répondit Cho.

-Déjà! Dirent Emily et Raven d'une même voix.

Les jeunes adolescentes parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi pendant tout le dîner. (déjeuner en Europe.) Puis peu après, Marietta arriva et Cho partit avec elle. Raven et Emily passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à l'extérieur à amuser deux petits nouveaux, Audrey et Isaac Foxman, dont les parents étaient décédés suite à un accident de voiture. Puis, l'heure du souper vint.

-Tu vas bien, Emily? Demanda Raven lorsqu'elles s'assirent.

-Oui ça va, pourquoi me demande-tu ça?

-C'est que tu es pâle et que tu sembles très fatiguée depuis ce matin. Je suis inquiète, c'est tout.

Cela paraissait-il tant que ça qu'elle était morte de fatigue? Emily avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Mais elle croyait que tout le monde, surtout Raven qui ne remarquait absolument rien, n'y verrait que du feu. Et en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait pas faim. Elle avait tout simplement une irrépressible envie de dormir. Elle s'excusa donc auprès de Raven qui n'y comprenait plus rien et se rendit à sa chambre.

Elle était presque heureuse que Cho soit partie. Elle lui aurait posé cent mille questions et elle n'avait pas la tête pour ça. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se changer qu'elle se jeta dans son lit. Elle s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

_Tout autour d'elle était noir. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une terrible migraine s'empara d'elle. Elle essaya de crier, mais c'était comme si ses cordes vocales étaient paralysées. Elle voulut bouger mais ses membres étaient comme pétrifiés. Elle pris conscience que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, qu'elle pouvait se réveiller si elle le voulait. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Plus elle essayait, plus son mal de tête augmentait en douleur. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête, qu'elle puisse enfin se réveiller. Soudain, l'ombre noire apparut. L'apparition tendit son bras vers elle. La douleur avait atteint son paroxysme. _

_« Ouvre ton esprit. Disait l'ombre. Ouvre ton esprit et la douleur partira. Aller… fait-le! »_

_Mais une autre voix lui disait de résister. Elle devait résister. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle le devait. Et elle résista…_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Edith Nhimey ne savait pas quoi faire. On avait retrouvé le matin même Emily Grayson en plein coma. La jeune fille était partie pour l'hôpital. Les médecins ne savaient absolument pas pourquoi elle était tombée en coma. La vieille directrice de l'orphelinat St. Andrews se rappelait quand la jeune adolescente était arrivée à son établissement. Elle devait avoir au moins six mois…

**« _Flash Back »_**

Edith Nhimey était à son bureau. Elle regardait par la fenêtre les enfants qui jouaient à l'extérieur. Ces orphelins était sa raison de vivre. Mais depuis près d'une dizaine d'années, il en arrivait sensiblement plus que la normale. Elle était au courant de la guerre qui avait cours dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Chaque directeur d'orphelinat devait engager un sorcier, sur ordre du gouvernement, pour évaluer si les enfants avaient des pouvoirs. À cet endroit, la sorcière du ministère de la magie se nommait Cheryl Calendar. Elle et Nhimey avaient développé une grande amitié. Mlle Calendar se faisait passer pour un professeur de français.

Deux jeunes orphelins sorciers étaient arrivés la veille. Cho Chang, un an et Ernest Macmillan, trois mois. Leurs parents avaient été tués lors d'une attaque de mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais leur arrivée fut vite éclipsée par un étrange événement qui n'était guère arrivé à cet orphelinat depuis plusieurs années, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire.

En ce froid matin de janvier, une petite fille de huit ans nommée Kelly-Ann Hutchings fit une étrange découverte. Elle jouait au ballon avec ses amies quand la balle sortit du jeu pour aller se loger près de la grille d'entrée. La grille n'était pas un endroit très apprécié par les orphelins pour jouer. À côté de la balle, Kelly-Ann vit un paquet emmailloté de couvertures. Elle le prit et enleva quelques couvertures pour s'apercevoir qu'elle tenait un petit bébé dans ses bras. Malgré le froid, le petit ne semblait pas incommodé. Kelly-Anne appela la surveillante qui poussa un cri. La dame prit brusquement le bébé dans ses bras et l'emmena au bureau de la directrice Nhimey.

-Que se passe-t-il Samantha? Demanda Nhimey en voyant la surveillante arriver essoufflée dans son bureau.

-Une orpheline a trouvé _ça _près de la grille d'entrée. Répondit la femme en montrant le petit paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

_Ça _était l'un des plus beaux bébés que la vieille directrice se souvenait d'avoir vu. Le petit ne semblait pas venir d'une famille pauvre; ses vêtements semblaient coûter plus chers que l'ensemble des uniformes de tous les orphelins réunis. Puis, Cheryl Calendar entra en coup de vent dans la pièce.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle. Les enfants semblent surexcités car quelqu'un aurait trouvé je-ne-sais-quoi près de la grille d'entrée.

-La petite Hutchings a trouvé un bébé. Répondit la surveillante.

Les trois femmes entreprirent de démailloter l'enfant de ses multiples couches de couvertures. Nhimey vit une lettre tomber et, prise d'une soudaine intuition, la ramassa et la rangea dans son bureau avant que ses deux compagnes ne s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit.

-C'est une fille. Déclara Calendar émue.

-Il y a quelque chose d'écrit sur cette couverture, Emily, je crois. Dit Samantha.

-Et bien, nous savons au moins comment s'appelle cette fillette. Dit Nhimey.

La petite fille regardait tous ces visages inconnus avec une certaine crainte. Nhimey fut prise de pitié pour cette petite chose abandonnée. Elle regarda le bébé plus attentivement. La petite semblait bien nourrie et en pleine santé. Elle avait presque hâte que les deux femmes partent pour pouvoir enfin lire la lettre qu'elle avait trouvée.

-Je vais aller donner à manger à la petite, dit Samantha en se levant. Elle doit mourir de faim.

Samantha Foxman partit avec la petite mais Calendar resta assise à regarder Nhimey d'un air soupçonneux.

-Tu sais quelque chose Edith. Dit Calendar après un long silence.

-Je… Nhimey prit une grande inspiration. J'ai trouvé ceci entre les couvertures. Dit-elle en sortant la lettre de son bureau et en la montrant.

Elles lirent la lettre ensemble. 

-Oh Seigneur. Murmura Calendar après la lecture de la lettre.

-Tu peux le dire Cheryl, tu peux le dire. Dit Nhimey d'une voix blanche.

**« _Fin du Flash Back »_**

Nhimey avait vu grandir la jeune fille. Elle suivait de près tous ses progrès. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était très intelligente. Elle sortit la lettre qu'elle n'avait pas lue depuis plus de treize ans. Elle l'avait tant lu, en espérant y trouver un indice sur l'identité de la mère de la fillette, qu'elle la savait par cœur depuis longtemps. Elle la déplia et commença la lecture :

_Chère directrice Nhimey,_

_L'enfant que voici est ma fille Emily. Cela me fait terriblement mal de me séparer de mon petit trésor mais je dois hélas m'en défaire. C'est une longue, très longue histoire. Cet orphelinat est le meilleur endroit pour la cacher, encore mieux que Poudlard. Je sais que vous connaissez l'existence du monde de la magie, par l'entremise de l'envoyée du ministère et aussi par un de vos amis d'enfance, un certain Mondingus Fletcher. Cela doit vous paraître étrange que je sache cela, rares sont les sorciers se doutant de l'existence des envoyés dans les orphelinats. Je devais me renseigner sur vous et votre entourage afin de m'assurer que vous étiez digne de confiance. Pour sa sécurité, j'ai du brider la majorité des pouvoirs d'Emily. Je me doute que Miss Calendar essaiera de les débloqués, mais ça ne marchera pas. Si j'ai fait cela c'est pour ne pas qu'Il la trouve. Le Seigneur des ténèbres ferait tout pour s'approprier l'enfant s'Il apprenait son existence. Ne prévenez surtout pas le ministère à propos de ce message mais contactez Albus Dumbledore seulement si Emily est en danger._

_Je vous remercie d'avance,_

_K.D.J.    ___

                      

Les initiales la laissait perplexe depuis bien des années. Elle avait passé de longues nuits d'insomnies à essayer d'y mettre un nom sans jamais réussir. La lettre disait également de contacter un certain Albus Dumbledore si jamais Emily était en danger. Heureusement que Cheryl lui avait dit qui était Dumbledore. Elle prit sa meilleure plume et écrivit une lettre. Elle inséra la lettre anonyme dans la même enveloppe que la lettre à Dumbledore. Elle alla par la suite dans la salle de classe de Cheryl.

-Que fait-tu ici? Lui demanda Calendar, surprise.

-Pourrais-tu me prêter ton hibou? Demanda Nhimey.

-Pour quoi faire?

-Je dois envoyer une lettre. Dit Nhimey d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Ça va, pas besoin de te fâcher. Répondit Mlle Calendar d'un ton bourru.

-Excuse-moi, je suis plutôt nerveuse avec ce qui est arrivé à Emily. S'excusa la vieille femme.

-Je comprend, moi-même ça m'inquiète drôlement. Dit Calendar avec un sourire. Il faut dire qu'avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui…

-Quoi! Il est revenu! Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit!

-Ça ne fait pas très longtemps et puis je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec tout ça… dit Calendar repentante.

-Je ferais mieux d'envoyer ma lettre à Dumbledore le plus vite possible alors! Dit Nhimey.

-Pourquoi veux-tu envoyer une lettre à…Oh! Je comprend, c'est à propos d'Emily! Comprit enfin Calendar.

-Oui, j'ai l'impression que le coma de la petite n'est pas très naturel, en tout cas pour des moldus comme moi. Dit Nhimey.

Mlle Calendar alla chercher son hibou, Jughead, et y accrocha la lettre de son amie.

-Vite, va à Poudlard porter cette lettre à Dumbledore, c'est très important. Murmura Cheryl Calendar à son oreille.

Et le hibou partit en direction du nord, vers Poudlard.

À suivre… 

Ouf! J'ai enfin fini! J'aurais jamais cru que je ferais un chapitre de neuf pages Word en moins de trois jours! Il faut dire aussi que le fait que j'aie une otite donc pas d'école a aidé beaucoup mais bon. Maintenant, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, une petite review de rien du tout, please!!!!!

Nagasaki-3000  


End file.
